Got Me Good
by xXNiallsBabeXx
Summary: "What's your favorite animal?" He questioned me. "Puppies!" He laughed turning around, making me let go of his JanSport back pack. "Really? Awesome! Dogs are...Interesting and unique. Just. Like. You." He exclaimed poking me in my stomach when he said 'You'. I smiled and decided I can't have a crush on my friend. Story Better than summary Rated T for future chapters i dont own WOWP
1. Meeting Max and Becoming His Friend

**Side Note:This story takes place some time ****_before_**** the competition, so yeah. Roza [Raw-za] Rozi [Raw-z]**

**Roza POV**

It was somewhere around 7 pm on a Sunday night. I was walking around Waverly Place when I stopped right in front of a place called 'Waverly Sub Station'. I saw a boy(Probably 15) with brown hair and Hazel brown eyes texting on his phone. "Uh, Is this place open right now?" I asked, I was starting to hungry. He looked in side of the sub station at one of those signs that say 'Open' on one side and 'Closed' on the other. From out-side the store it said 'Closed' so I was about to turn around and go home before he answered "Yeah, we're open." and he let me in side. "Max. Who's she?" He looked up at a girl older than him who had long dark brown hair that was coming down the stairs. "Just a costumer." He replied. She slapped her forehead with her palm and said "Max! Where not open!" With a sigh of annoyance she turned to me and said "Sorry, you're gonna have to come back tomorrow." "Sure..." She started to go back up-stairs. The boy, who's named seems to be Max, turned to me and whispered "Do you wanna sandwich? I can make you one for free." I smiled at him and whisper replied back "Sure, that'd be nice." I pushed my wavy bangs away from my eyes and followed him into what seemed to be the kitchen. We stayed there for a few minutes while I told him what to put on my sandwich and while he made it. "You can sit over there if you'd like." Max told me. I nodded and sat at one of the booths, and he sat across from me. "Tell me if you like it." "Yeah.." I said before biting into the sub. "It's pretty good." We both smiled. "What's your name? Mine is Max." "I think I know that already. Max is your full name?" "No, my full name is Maximilian Alanzo Ernesto Russo. But just call me Max." I giggled. What a wired name this boy has! "Ok then, My full name is Roza Precioso Berroa." "Pretty name. I like it." I felt my heart beating fast and butterflies dancing in my stomach. "I love your name too." _The heck did I just say?_ I thought _Did I just say that I love his name? _I herd him laugh softly, so that the girl wouldn't come back down stairs. "Cool." His smile is so dreamy and makes him look so much cuter. "Well, I'll see you around." Max declared "Yeah, you will."

****Next Day****

I woke up on my bed thinking about Max from last night. His chocolaty Hazel-brown eyes, dreamy smile and beautiful brown hair was enough for me to smile like an idiot for the rest of the morning. When I was done getting ready and walked into the ketion, I saw my brother Rozi drinking milk from the container its-self. "Eww. Other people use that!" He turned to me and said with an evil smirk "I know, that's why im drinking out of it." I rolled my eyes in disgust as I searched the fridge for something else to eat that didn't need milk. I eventually ended up eating a toaster stodal. "Come on, we're gonna be late for school if we don't leave right now!" I rushed Rozi. We grabbed our book bags and walked to school.

****At School****

Me and Rozi went to the principals office and got our locker numbers along with papers the told us our classes. "Was it me, of was that principal really weird?" Rozi asked scratching his head. "Nope. He's weird." We broke out into laughter remembering his 'unique' way of talking, clothes and the way his office looked. Me and Rozi went our separate ways, him going up stairs and me going to my lock that's down stairs. On my way to my lock I bumped into some one, falling on top of them. "Sorry." I looked at who I fell on, it was Max. "Max? You go here?" He smiled and said "Yeah, guess you do too." "Yup." "Cool. Uh, can you please get off me now?" He asked nicely "Oh, right." I replied while getting off of him. I opened my locker and put some of my stuff in. "Who's your first class?" he asked me "World History, you?" "Same here. Want me to walk you there?" "Lemme see, I don't know where the class room is, I don't know anyone here, aside from my brother and you, so sure. Why not?!" I said sarcastically. He laughed at my answer _He's too cute when he laughs _I thought. The bell rang telling us we had 3 minutes to get to class. "Just hold on to my book bag so you don't get lost." "You know, I'm not that much shorter than you." "Still, these halls get crowded pretty fast when everyone has 3 minutes to get to class." Max informed while walking up stairs.

We got to class just in time and came through the door while the final bell rung. "Max?" "Here." The teacher was taking attendance and didn't even notice that Max _just_ came through the door. "Roza?" "Here." She looked up "You new?" "Yeah." I sat in the left back of the room with Max. For the rest of class we learned about the Mesopotamia's and they're way of life. A couple more classes and it was lunch time. I sat by Max and his group of friends that talked non-stop about weird things. But It didn't faze me, Cause they were funny. After lunch I had Spanish, and Max was in that class. "Max, dime, ¿qué te amo 'significa en Inglés" Our teacher asked "Te amo means 'I love you'." He answered looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "hermoso!Entonces, dime Roza. ¿Dónde está tu familia?"Ms Rodriguez asked me "Mi madre es de Cuba y mi papá es de América. Nací en Nueva Jersey, junto con mi padre, mi madre nació en Cuba, obviamente, ya que ella es de allí." "Excelente!" "Supongo que lo es!" I commented, Max chuckled and rolled his eyes. I put my hand on his arm "Max, quiero conocer hasta después de la escuela" He looked at me and said "¡Claro! Waverly Sub Station?" I nodded 'Yes'.

****After School****

Me and Max walked to the sub station, me holding on to his book bag just like earlier. "What's your favorite animal?" He questioned me. "Puppies!" He laughed turning around, making me let go of his JanSport back pack. "Really? Awesome! Dogs are...Interesting and unique. Just. Like. You." He exclaimed poking me in my stomach when he said 'You'. I smiled and decided I can't have a crush on my friend. So I let go of those butterfly feelings I had for him and chose to be his friend, maybe even best friend. But those eyes, I got lost in them for a moment, causing Max to wave his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Roza. Earth to Roza!" Max called. "Sorry." "You spaced out for a second there. Come on, let's go in side!" "Yeah!" Max and I ran up stairs to his room and was stopped by the girl from last night "Max, who's she?" "Oh, hey Alex. This is my friend Roza. Roza this is Alex, my sister." "Hi." I said waving "Whatever, come help dad with the sub shop when you're done trying to 'Wow' your girlfriend." She was eating snickers. Max blushed 'She's not my girlfriend!" "Riiiiight. And your last name isn't Russo." A look of shock came over Max's face "It's not?!" She rolled her eyes and went down stairs. We walked into his room and he laid down on the bottom part of his bunk bed throwing his book bag on the floor. His room was a totally mess! "Ever heard of cleaning?" I joked and put my back pack on the floor next to his. I walked over to his bunk bed and sat on the bottom next to him. "Wanna play video games?" He offered "Ok." I shrugged. About an hour later of playing video games I looked at the time 4:45. "Gotta go Max. Here's my number. Call me, maybe?" We laughed knowing that's the name of a song "Yeah. See ya tomorrow."

****At Home****

I walked in-side only to be mumble greeted by Rozi. "Heeeyy, Roza." Hey mumbled while some girl sat on his lap and started kissing him. I went to my room and started to do my home work. My mom came in and hugged me "How was your first day of school?" "It was cool." I smiled like a crazy person remembering all the funny things that happened at school. "Well if you're smiling like that, then it must've been great!" I nodded "Well me and your father are going on a trip for two weeks. Can you and your older brother, Rozi, handle being alone?" "Mom, we're not 5! I'm 15, Rozi's 17! I think we can handle being alone." "Fine, fine. You're right. We leave tomorrow afternoon. And remember, no house parties." I shook my head "You should tell that to Rozi, not me." I smirked as my mom got up to go over to Rozi and the girl tongue kissing on the couch and started to yell at him. _Nimble!_ I heard my phone say, that mean's I got a text. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and looked at it, it was an unknown number. _Max?_ I questioned my self and checked the text. Yup, it was Max. **Heyy, u got home? **I smiled thinking to my self that it was sweet to know that he cares about me, but remembered he's my friend and that I can't have feelings for him, can I? **Yeah my mom and dad are going on a trip for two weeks startin 2morrow wanna come over 2morrow? **I got some clothes for my to take a shower **Yeah id love 2 hang out wit u** I smirked as I got ready to take a shower and locked the door.

****12:24****

I woke up in the middle of the night kind of hungry, so I went to the kitchen. I found Rozi in the fridge taking our some pizza. He turen around and shrieked when he saw me. "Doin't sneak up on me like that Ro!" "I didn't sneak up on you, you just didn't know I was here." He didn't mind my comment and went straight back to his pizza when he was done a heated up some Lasagna and ate it. When I got back to my room I heard my phone 'Nimble' again, it was Max. **R u up? **I may be tired, but I couldn't just go to sleep not knowing why he texted me** Ye up? **I waited a minute before he replied **I woke up in the middle of the night nd now i cant go back 2 sleep so...wanna talk? **I didn't know if my Mom or Dad would hear but took the risk anyway **kk call me?** I got off my bed and closed my door just in case

_My back is aching, my bra too tight My booty's shaking from the left to the right My back is aching, I'm so in love Baby all I know is you got me good_  
_It's been too lo_

I picked up my phone before it could go any further.

"Hello?"  
"Yeah, Hey Roza!"  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing really...You finished your homework?"  
"Yeah, you know we have school tomorrow right?'  
"Yeah I know. I told you though, I woke up and now I can't go back to sleep."  
"I know, but still... wanna play truth or dare?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Is it true," I was having a hard time thinking of something "That you think im cute?" After I said that I regretted it, because I didn't mean to say it. It just came out of my mouth without me knowing! "Yeah, you're cute." Oh my gosh Max thinks Im cute! Err, me not having a crush on him any more is going to be harder than I thought... "Truth or Dare Roza?" "Truth." "Is it true that you think Im cute?" I hesitated "Umm, Im getting tired see you tomorrow! Bye Max!" and I hung up. Maybe he would take my reaction to his question the wrong way, that could make our friend ship awkward. I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

**Traslation**

1"Max, tell me, what I love you 'in English means"- **"Max, dime, ¿qué te amo 'significa en Inglés"**

2 "beautiful! So tell me Roza.' Where is your family?" -**"hermoso!Entonces, dime Roza. ¿Dónde está tu familia?"**

3 "My mother is from Cuba and my dad is from America. I was born in New Jersey, along with my father, my mother was born in Cuba, obviously, since she's from there." - **"Mi madre es de Cuba y mi papá es de América. Nací en Nueva Jersey, junto con mi padre, mi madre nació en Cuba, obviamente, ya que ella es de allí."**

4 "Excellent!" - **"Excelente!"**

5 "I suppose it is!" - ** "Supongo que lo es!"**

6"Max, I want to meet up after school"** - "Max, quiero conocer hasta después de la escuela"**

7 "Sure!" - **"¡Claro!**

8 Precioso - **Precious **


	2. Less Awkwardness More 'Play Dates'

**A/N:All outfits are in my profile along with what Roaz and Rozi look like**

**Roza POV**

I woke up with Rozi sitting in one of my bean bag chairs looking at me. "Uh, Rozi? Why are you in my room?" "Well, I woke up and decided to do a spell that could make me get dressed faster followed by a spell that made things sticky and to finish it all up i flashed my self into your room. And let me just tell you now, doing three spells at once never turns out good." "Why did you do a spell to make things sticky?" I questioned Rozi. "Because I had to fix something that I broke in your room, so in a way, now you know why I flashed my self in side of your room." He smiled at me awkwardly when he said this. "Then why don't you just get up?" "Well I would but-" He tried to stand up but the chair pulled him back in "You know, Im sort of STUCK TO A CHAIR!" He yelled out the last part and started trying to squirm out of the bean bag. I got out of my bed and looked down at him, still squirming "I'll help you when Im done getting ready." I walked out of my room and heard him yell back at me to come help him _now_.

After I was done helping Rozi out of my bean bag chair, I ate breakfast and left for school, without him. Today I was wearing a half long half short yellow shirt with yellow jeans and my yellow converse. When I got to school Rozi was already there and I know he didn't take a a cab. "Rozi, how'd you get here before me? You didn't," I looked around to see if anyone was listening "Use magic did you?" He gave me that awkward smile from this morning then said "Why does it matter anyway? No one saw me!" "Whatever, just keep it that way." "Fine, _Mother_." Im not acting like a mom, I just don't want the whole world to now that me and Rozi are wizards. Someone came up behind me after Rozi left, they put they're hands on my eyes "Guess who." "Max." He took his hands off my eyes "How'd you know." "Cause your practically the only person I know!" Max nodded in agreement. "So...about last night?" He asked "It was just a game of Truth or Dare, I thought I heard my mom coming down stairs so I hung up. I meant to call you back but I fell asleep." I lied "Oh. So then will you answer my question now?" Before I could say anything the bell rung and I ran to class pushing past people.

**Max POV**

_Why does she keep avoiding my question? After all she said it her self, it was_ just _a game of Truth or Dare! _I thought as I slowly walked to class. I'd seen her push past some people and even,by accident, knock them down. When I got to class I took a seat next to Roza who was sitting where she was yesterday.

The first three classes of the day went by slowly, but at P.E. it came by very quickly. Me and and Jayson, Rozi's best friend, have that class together. I only know him because, once, I was in detention and so was he. He was so different from the way he acts now. He used to bully kids, get low grades and detention was on a daily bases, but now he has high grades, doesn't bully and detention isn't a hobby for him anymore. I guess some people really can change, but why did he?

Anyway, we had to do sit ups with a partner and he chose me. "Why'd you pick me?" I asked confused "Cause Max, I wanna know a little more about your sister, Alex." I nodded now understanding, he did check out Alex alot. "Well, she's a girl, she goes to scho-" "Max, don't tell me what I already know! Tell me, what she looks for inna guy." "Ok! First he has to be a guy-" "Never mind, imma pair up with Roza instead." "Ok." I was confused why he didn't want to hear more about what Alex looked for in a guy, I guess he doesn't like her anymore. Rozi came over to me and shook his head. "Your the most dumbest person I've _ever_ met. What does my sister see in you?" "Im cute, Funny and- Hey!" I yelled the last part, offended. 'Im not dumb!" "Yeah but you are S-T-U-P-I-D." I made an non-understanding look as I tried to figure out what he said. "Wow. You don't even know how top spell!" He said patting me on the shoulder "Hang in the buddy!" He said sarcastically as he fake cried. "Whatever, I-" "MAX! ROSY! QUICK YOUR YAPPIN' AND START SQUATTIN'!" "Yes Sir!" Me and Rozi said together. "My name's Rozi by the way Sir!" Rozi said in a soldier-ish voice. Coach came over and looked Rozi in the eyes "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE MAGGOT?" "Well you should!" Rozi said standing straight up. He was talker then coach by 5 inches, but that didn't stop coach from giving Rozi 100 up downs (The most dreaded thing to do in P.E.). 32 minutes hav past since Coach told Rozi to do up downs and he was only on his _12th _one! "How long does it take you to do that!" "Hey! I kept stopping every couple minutes to take a break!" I rolled my eyes "Yeah, sure you did." A few minutes later and the bell rung(Rozi was on his _13th _one now) so all the boys headed to the locker room to change into their school clothes and in the corner on my eye I saw Jayson Flirting with Roza. She kept laughing every couple seconds and I swear I saw them kiss. "You jealous?" Rozi asked from behind me "No, Why would I? She just my friend! Im happy for her. Really, really ,_ really _happy!" I lied jumping up and down "Im so happy I can't stop jumping for Joy!" He shook his head "You can cut out the act Max, I know you like her!" "Nuh-uh." "Yeh-huh." "You have no way to prove it." "Your coming over to our house later ion to hang out with Roza right?' "Yeah...Why?" "Good, don't miss it for the world." Rozi grinned at me evilly and backed away without turning around to look where he was going and, surprisingly, didn't hit a single object.

****After School****

I Walked to my home with Roza and Rozi following. Roza, holding on to my book bag and Rozi, flirting with some girl. "Well, see ya later Maxi." :Is that really the name your gonna cal me from now on?" "Yup!" We laughed an gave each other good bye hugs "Come by my house around 5 O'clock?" "Yeah, but one problem." "What's that?" "I don't know where you live!" I exclaimed laughing. "I'll text you the address when I get home! Bye!" "Bye Roza. Bye Rozi." I heard Rozi mutter a 'Bye' and left with his sister. I walked into the sub station and was greeted by mom and dad. "Hey, mom, can I go to my friends' house later on?" "Which one?" She asked cleaning one of the tables. "Uh, Rozi. He's new to the schol, you don't know 'em yet." "Well if I meet him of talk to his parents on the phone, then sure you can go sweetie!" Mom said as she picked up the broom "Ok, I'll call him right now." I walked up stairs and call Roza "Hey could you do me a favor?" "Sure what is it?" "Can you put your parents on the phone?" "Why do you wanna talk to my parents?" "Cause, I told my mom that I was coming over to your house later to hang out with Rozi and she wanted to talk to his parents because I told her she's never met him before. Oh and the reason why I told my mom I was coming over to hang out with your brother and not you was because I didn't want my mom to give me a speech about 'Sleeping in bed with girls' and how I could get you pregnant and crap like that." I heard her giggle threw the phone "Wow Max, you tried to be clever and sneak out of that. Well I would help you but I can't." "Why not? I thought-" "I can't because my parents left for they're trip already." "So? Can't Rozi just pretend to be your dad and you pretend to be the mom?" She sighed "I guess so, but-" "Great! I'll get my mom! I'll call you back as soon as I get my mom, ok?" "Mmhm."

I walked down stairs and acted natural as I told mom I was gonna call Rozi's mom. "Hello?" I heard a very deep voice on the other end answer, Im guessing it was Rozi being pretending to be his dad. "Yes, is this Mr-?" "Mr Berroa? Why yes, it is. And who is this that I am communicating with?" "Mrs Russo, Max's Mother. I was calling to know-" "Why, Yes, Max can come over and hang out with my son the sweet, smart, tall, handso- Ow!" "Are you ok?" Mom asked a little concerned "Why, yes. Yes I am. My _annoying _and _unwanted _Neighbor, hit me in the head with a baseball. Im outside, just sayin'." "Oh, well Max will be-" "Good day to you Mrs Russo. And stay as young as puppy love." He hung up and I gagged, did he just try to flirt with my mom?

****5:00pm****

**Roza POV**

I was in my room waiting for Max to come over. I had been watching TV even since he called to trick his mom into coming over. KNOCK! KNOCK! "Who's there?" Rozi asks "Max!" "Max who?" "The only Max that would come to your house!" "Coming!" I giggled listing to their weird conversation. Rozi opened the door as I came out of my room and jumped on Max giving him a big hug when he caught me. "Be lucky he caught you. You never knew if he could lift heavy weights or not." I slap Rozi and got off of Max. "How's it goin'?" I ask trying to start a conversation "Good, good. What about you?" "Same here, I-" "Later losers." "I thought we were friends?" Max asked. Rozi just put a hand on his shoulder and said sympathetically "We are, just not when I have my friends around." "THEIR NOT EVEN AROUND!" I semi-yelled "But they will be sister, they will. Til then, LATERZ!" And with that said, Rozi walked out the front door leaving me and Max home, alone.

We were channel surfing on my TV for the past half hour, and let me just tell you. THERE WAS NOTHING ON TV TO FREAKIN' WATCH! We even looked at some music channels, but they weren't playing any good music. So I decided to call over some of my friends. "Max, I'm sooo bored. Do you mind if I call one of my friends and invite them over?" "Nope." "Ok, Thanks." "But can I call one of_ my_ friends and invite them over?" "Sure." We both called one of our friends and told them to come over. I invited one of my Bestest(Yes I know Bestest is not a real word) friends in the world. Indie. I've known her since the second grade and we've been throw everything together. From break ups to make ups and from detention to graduation. She moved here to New York over the summer, and I know she lives close to my house because one day(when we first moved here) I was walking down the street and saw her. We talked for a long time, then she said she had to go and I walked into Waverly Place, that's when I met Max.

5 minutes later and Indie's here! I've missed her so much! "Oh my gosh! Here Roza!" She greets giving me a big bear hug. "Hey Indie!" "Hey, who's your friend?" She whispers in my ear while checking out Max "Max, meet Indie. Indie, meet Max." "Hi, nice to meet you." he says and extends out his hand to Indie, she shakes it and smiles. "Max, who'd you invite?" "Jayson." "Wow, out of all people, Jayson?" "Yup."

We waited for Jayson to get here. When he did, we all sat in the living room in a circle. "What game are we gonna play?" Indie asks looking at me "How 'bout spin the bottle?" "Yay!" Jayson said sarcastically, throwing a fist in the air. "Oh come on, it'll be fun." Indie reassured him. I went to Rozi's room and got one of the empty bottles. I came back and laid the bottle in the middle. "Well, let's start!" Max said excitedly "Ok, I spin first." Indie sort-of demanded, I bet she's hoping it'll land on Max. She spind it and it landed on Jayson. She pouted and I smiled to my self not feeling bad for her, She might be my best friend but hey! I liked Max and didn't want her kissing him! Next it was Jayson's turn, I saw him look at me, then Indie and back at me. He spind it crossing his fingers. It landed in between me and Indie "Both." I said laughing when he threw his head back groaning. He kissed her first then kissed me, but he kissed my slower than he kissed her. I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back and looked at who it was. Max was pulling me and Jayson away from the kiss, which made me giggle causing Max to blush a little. It was then Max's turn to spin it, he took no time, he did it so quickly and when it finally stopped, It was pointing to the door. Just then Some girl walks into the door and we're all staring at her like 'How did you get in here?'. Then Rozi walks in behind her and me Indie understand, it's one of his 'Girlfriends'. Max sighed "Do I have to kiss her?" He asked hoping I saw no, probably... "No, she's not in the game. "What game?" She walks over to us and sits in-between me and my Bff. "Spin The Bottle." Jayson said breathlessly. "Cool! Can I play?" "Sure!" I say nicely "Thanks!" Rozi came over and sat between me and her. "Im playing," He said with out even asking if he could. "Whatever, It's my turn to spin it." I exclaimed _Hope it lands on Max!_ A while back (10 minutes ago) I realized I can't stop liking Max, He may be my friend but, I like him.

I spun the Mountain Dew bottle and within a matter of seconds, it lands on Max. He looks at me probably wondering _Is my friend gonna kiss me, or ignore it? _I lean in slowly, my eyes still open. I see Max do the same. We both close our eyes and, well, Kiss. I felt colorful sparks as we did. I was so proud of my self, but of course I didn't let that show. When we backed away, Max got up and went into the bathroom semi-slamming it. "Way to go, Roza." Rozi said I gave him a 'Really' look. And went to the bathroom door and slowly tried to open it, but it was locked.

****Max POV****

Did I just kiss my friend?! After the it, I walked away and went in side of the nearest bath room slamming it shut. I wasn't mad, No, this was such a little thing to be mad over. I locked the door when I heard someones foot steps coming towards the bathroom. "Maxi, Are you ok?" It was Roza. I sat on top of the sink thinking. _Is it possibly that I like Roza? No no no. She's my friend for cryin' out loud! But that kiss, it was magical. _And I know the different from Magic and non-magic. I am a wizard. I thought about it for a moment. Kiss Roza and ask her to be your girlfriend, or forget this happened and just be her friend. I couldn't fight the fact that I wanted to kiss her again. Her soft lips, her beautiful hair, her perfect body. She was perfect...but I just don't know if she feels the same way! I unlocked the door and came out looking at a sad Roza. "You ok?" She asked, her voice full of concern. "Yeah, let's just get back to the game." We waled back over and sat down in our old spots. "Hey, you good?" Jayson asked looking at Roza "Guys, Im good. Ok?" "Look what you've done!" Jayson said to Roza playfully. "What! It was just a game!" 'A game that's messed up his brain!" "You're the one messed up ion the brain!" He gasped putting a hand over his heart "How dare you!" And before you know it they're on top of each other play wrestling of whatever. I laugh as they cheer me up. I think I do Like Roza, but she just might not feel the same way.

**Hey Guys! Well I tried to fit in as much as I could for the whole 'play date' Not as much awkwardness cause they shook it off...but on the bright side, Max likes Roza! And I have a great Idea for the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did :) Also Read and Review plz! I like to see what you guys think and also ways for me to improve my writing skills, soooo, yeah. Bye! ;)**


	3. Jayson's Party

**Hey my pretties! Sorry to those of u that've been following the story, i havent updated in like what? Two weeks or so? But i was like sick...so thats why and imma try to make this chapter as best i can. Also,dont forget to comment cuz who doesnt love to hear wat they're readers think of their story? anyways i hope u guys at least like this chapter! so, yeah that pretty much it! Enjoy my pretties :)**

**Roza POV**

It's been about four days since the kiss and Max and I haven't spoken since then. Was he avoiding me? I pretty much think so... why was that? Every class we had together he would sit the opposite side of the class. What did I do wrong?! Was it the kiss? Well it could be but...was I that bad of a kisser?!

"Hey Roza. What's up?" I turn around and found my-self face-to-face with Max. "Uhhh, hey Max?" It came out as a question. Sure I should have been happy that he was finally talking to me but he hasn't text me, called me, hung out with me, sat by me in class, or any of the usually things he does in the past! And that was enough for me to feel awkward around him right now. "Im sorry I haven't contacted you in four days, but you know...I was busy." "Heh, ok. Wanna hang out later?" "Actually, Jayson's Havin a party tonight, Wanna go with me?" I was kinda shocked yet happy, obviously it wasn't cause Jayson was throwing a party but because Max wanted me to go to it with him. "Sure!" I said very fast, almost _too _fast... "I mean, sure, yeah I'll go with ya." I recovered my mistake of being to happy and tried to turn it into laid back-ness. 'Cool. I'll pick you up at eight." I blushed a little as he left and turned around falling on top of some one. "Im so sorry!" I squeaked "It's ok. I should have been watching where I was going." I got up then helped him up. "Sorry, again." "Siriusly, it wasn't you fault, it was mine." He reassured me "My name's Jeydon by the way." He said smirking I couldn't really she his eyes that were almost fully covered by his bangs. "Roza, so you new here?" "Yeah, just started coming here two days ago. Im in your homeroom, P.E., history, and Spanish class." I nodded not remembering if I ever saw him or not. "Well see ya around!" I exclaimed running up the stairs away from Jeydon. What was my problem? He was kinda cute...but I couldn't like two boys at once! Am I boy-crazy? Well I had been checkin' out a couple boys in the past week...

****After School****

I walked home with Max until we had to go our separate ways. "Remember the party and that imma pick you up at eight. Ok?" "Ok, bye Maxi." "Bye Roza." We hugged and I walked for two minutes until I knew no one could see me, then flashed home. "Heeeeey! Your home early!" "Of course I am. Can you dive me and Maxi to a party later?" "Uh sure. Jayson's party right?" "Yup. You going?" "Nahh. I have plans with my girlfriend." "Suit yourself." "I will. Its gonna be a black and- oh, yeah you didn't mean a really suit did you?" I shook my head and grinned. Was my brother really that dumb? Anywho, I went to my room and picked out some clothes. I decided to wear my 'Rocker Outfit'. I did everything I had to do(Eat,Homework, Shower etc.) then I got ready for the party. By this time it was 7:48 and I had plenty of time before Max picked me up.

**Rozi POV**

I heard a knock at the front door, It was most likely Max. "Hey Max Russo." I told the door. "How do you know if im Max Russo or Justin Russo?" he questioned still on the other side of the door which I was walking ever so slowly to answer. "Because I dont know a Justin Russo." I informed him as I opened the door at the same damn time. "Is Roza ready?" "Yeah she should be. Go check on her. Her rooms riiiiiiiight there." I directed him to were her room was by pointing in its direction. He went inside and came out a few seconds later with Roza a couple steps behind him. We got in my car and drove of to Jayson's house which was only like, what? Five minutes away?**  
**

****PARTY TIME!****

**Roza POV**

I walked up the few steps that lead to Jayson's door, and unsurprisingly, it was already open. I mightn't have known Jayson for only several years, but I already knew he was a player and the type of person that threw parties almost every week, yet there was never a special occasion or anything. "HEY PARTY PEOPLE!" I heard Jayson scream as he climbed on top of a table and while the crowd of teens screamed. After everyone could see him he announced "IF YOU'RE READY TO PARTY, LEMME HEAR Y'ALL SCREAM!" Other announcements were mad until he finally got off the table and went over to what seemed to be the snack table. "WANNA GET SOMETHING TO EAT?" Max yelled over the music that was blasting some of my favorite songs. "SURE." I replied. He took my hand in his and guided me to the snack table. I got some juice that tasted like sprite and something else. What did Jayson put in these drinks? They tasted pretty good. Max got some cookies and we went over to the living room where loads of people were dancing like crazy. I drank the rest of my sprite and got some more then came back to were I was before and started dancing while drinking my soda. "YOU SHOULDN'T DANCE AND DRINK!" Max half teased "WHATEVER DAD!" It was like this for a few more minutes, the dancing, drinking, and occasionally flirting with guys I didn't know. After that, I just sorta...blanked out

**Max POV**

The party was over all great, but when Roza started flirting with other guys, I got jealous. Then she started talking kind of un-clearly. "ROZA. ARE YOU OK?" I asked concerned. Instead of answering my question she giggled then got on her toes and kissed me. For a second I was shocked, but then I started to kiss her back. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, but then I realized I was kiss my friend-again! I mean I knew I liked her, and I was happy to be kissing her, but I finally realized she was drunk when she tried to put her tongue in my mouth. I backed away, disappointed.

Some random came up behind Roza and tapped her shoulder causing her to spin around, not facing him but spinning around in circles until he grabbed her shoulders turning her to face him. "YOU OK ROZA?" "Im dine lanna grance?" I couldn't really hear what she said because she spoke so low, but Im pretty sure she didn't say _"Im dine lanna grance?" _"SURE." I guess he heard her "Who are you?" I asked pulling Roza away from the kid. I couldn't tell who he was because his bangs were covering his eyes. He smirked then grabbed Roza away from me. "IM JEYDON, YOU HER BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHIN'?" I took back Roza who looked dizzy from all the 'Tug-A-War'**(I call it tug-a-war but im pretty sure its tag-of-war)** "NO, BUT IM ONE OF HER FRIENDS. MY NAME'S-" I was cut off by him "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!" He yelled snatching Roza from me and speed-walking some where in the crowd to were I could no longer see them. Just then Indie got up on a table with a microphone. "ALL RIGHT PARTY PEOPLE! SLOW DANCING TIME! GRAB THAT SPECIAL PERSON AND PULL THEM CLOSE!" She announced getting off the table with Jayson helping her.

Then I saw Jeydon making out with Roza from some where behind where Indie was just standing. I was getting angry, first he's all rude to me and takes Roza away from me and then makes out with her? They started slow dancing(or at least he did) to a love song that came on. I walked over to them trying to keep calm but I couldn't just stand there as they danced and occasionally kissed. "Roza, we're gonna go home." I told her taking her hand and heading to the front door. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Jeydon asked following me. "SHE'S DRUNK! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" I yelled finally walking out the door and getting a cab.

When we got home, she was already asleep. I carried her up to my room as if she was my bride. I laid her down on my bed, I had just gotten a new one and it wasn't a bunk bed like the last one. I took off her shoes and put my covers over her, grabbed some PJ's and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

**Roza POV**

I woke up on a bed feeling dizzy and forgot how I even got here. Did I leave after the party? I checked my phone. Nope, the party wasn't over yet. I know this because Jayson said the party would be non-stop til 3am and it was only 11:09pm. I looked around and it was definitely not my room, it was Maxi's room. _How'd I get in here? _I asked my self. Just then Max walked in with his PJ's on(that only consisted of a white T-Shirt and gym pants) and smiled when he saw me. His beautiful was all I could think about, sort of. Lots of things are going threw my head at the moment like, pizza, Doggies, Duckies and other crazy things. "Max, why am I going crazy? Did 2012 already happen! Oh my gosh we're all dead! Fuck! I didn't get to live forever!" He started laughing "Nahh. 2012 didn't happen yet. Your probably just still a little drunk." "Me? Drunk? You're pudding right? stop catting around. Or was it horsing around?" I started to get tired and dosed off to sleep...

**WAZZUP! I hope you guys at least thought this chapter was 'ok' Sorry for short chap. it'll be longer next time Dont forget to tell me wat you think! Bye my pretties! Love ya ;)**


	4. Mega Hang Out Day

**Heh-heh I haven't seen you guys in nearly a month! I hope this sort of long chapter is to your liking! Sorry if you confuesed during the time things! Example: Its 7:07 PM Then I go to 3:00pm thats cause Im going 'back in time' to show you what that person was doing at that time. If that even makes sense...well I hope you understand what I m talking about! (I don't own 'Rock Me' By:One Direction) UNDERLINE = Roza **

**Roza POV**

I woke up again, not remembering anything. I saw something in front of me that had lots of hair. My first reaction? I screamed my lungs out and rolled off the bed running to the corner of the room, tripping over some things in the process. The thing got up holding the sides of its head with two arms. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I found out that it was Max. "Sorry." I apologized, slowly walking back to the bed. "It's ok." We laid back down, I looked at the ceiling for several second before I noticed I was laying down with Max in his bed. I smiled and turned on my side to face Max. "Max?" I whispered "Yeah?" "Why can't I remember anything?" He hesitated for a second before answering. "Oh, uh. You got drunk at Jayson's party." He moved on his other side to look at me. "Hmm. Did anything out of the ordinary happen?" He chuckled "Why'd you think? You were drunk." I frowned. "Fine. Don't tell me." I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. Of course I failed at this though, there's no way I could possibly remember anything that happened during that time.

**4:34 AM**

I woke up on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. I laid there for sometime, trying to find pictures within the ceiling. I got up an looked at the time. 4:37 I decided to walk home considering i know I probably was gonna end up on the floor again the way Max was sleeping. I got my stuff and wrote a letter to Max telling him I went home. Half way home, Rozi text me.

_Roza were r u_

_It's where not were nd im walkin home c u soon_

_U dont hav 2 talk all proper like wen ur txtin u noe that right_

_Leave me nd my texting ways alone! :(_

_NEVER! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAH! :D_

_...Okay then_

_:/ b home soon_

_Didn't I say I was on my way?_

_GET YOUR ASS HOME ALREADY!_

_Why do you need me?_

_Juz hurry up_

I locked my phone and ran home. "IM HERE!" "Never mind! I don't need you anymore!" I groaned and walked ever so slowly to my room. I kicked of my shoes and changed into my PJ's. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth two times, considering I could kinda still taste the drink from Jayson's party. I flopped on the bed side ways and fell asleep that way.

* * *

******Unknown POV**

**12:37 AM**

_[Harry Styles] Do you remember summer '09?_

_Wanna go back there every night Just can't lie, was the best time of my life_

_ Lying on the beach as the sun blew out Playing this guitar by the fire too loud_

_ Oh my, my, they could never shut us down_

_[Louis Tomlinson] I used to think that I was better alone Why did I ever wanna let you go? _

_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea_

_ The words you whispered I will always believe_

_[Niall Horan] I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_

_ I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah _

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care _

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_

_[Liam Payne] Yeah, we were together summer '09 _

_Wanna roll back like pressing rewind _

_You were mine and we never said goodbye_

_[Louis Tomlinson] I used to think that I was better alone (better alone)_

_ Why did I ever wanna let you go? (let you go) _

_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea (stared at the sea) _

_The words you whispered I will always believe_

_[Everyone] I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_

_ I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah _

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care _

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_

_[Zayn Malik] R-O-C-K me again R-O-C-K me again _

_R-O-C-K __me again, yeah _

_I want you to R-O-C-K me again R-O-C-K me again_

_ R-O-C-K me again, yeah_

_[Everyone] I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah _

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah _

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care_

_ I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_

_ I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah _

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care _

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_

I had put my iPod on replay, so this song has played for the past three hours. I was trying to remember all my 'love' moments (A.K.A. my past boyfriends).

There was this one boy named Romeo, he was funny, cute, smart, and the only person I've ever seen in reality touch a lizard and not go crazy. We had dated for about two years before he had to move because his dad transferred to another state. That was the longest relation ship I'd ever been in. Thinking about it now, I kinda miss him. Then there was always Derek, we had dated for three months before he died in a plane crash. All the guys I've every dated all seem to move away or die. I don't know why.

Somewhere in between of all this thinking I fell asleep.

_~Dream Land~_

_Indie was walking home from school and saw Jayson across the street. "Hey Jayson! Come over here." She called smiling like an idiot He turned around and smiled. Next, he started to walk across, accidentally not looking both ways. A speeding car was coming and if he didn't move out of the way soon, he was going to get hit. It was going a total of 75 mph. "Jayson! Watch out!" Before he could move out of the way, the car hit Jayson. Killing him instantly from the impact. "No!" Indie cried for five minutes before calling an ambulance to see if he'd still be alive. Once they got there, the didn't even need to take him to the hospital. Jayson was pronounced dead._

_~End Of Dream Land~  
_

I woke up crying, sweating and not on my bed. I knew I was scared of losing Jayson, but why wasn't I on my bed? I'm not a crazy sleeper, I know that for sure. I looked at the time. 5:58 Great, I woke up early, again. Ever since me and Jayson started dating, I've had different nightmares of him getting killed. I hate when this happens. I always had bad luck when it came to dating...

* * *

**Roza POV**

**6:00 AM**

Dang it! Today's the day Me and Indie are going to have 'Mega Han Out Day'. _Mega Hang Out Day _is a whole 24 hours of nothing but me and Indie hanging out. We go shopping, to the movies, get our nails down, etc. I'm not really a big fan of this day because first, I'm not that girly and second, I usually have to pay for everything! I called Indie to see if she still wanted to do it.

After what seemed like eternity, she answered the phone. "Hey Roza. I'm on my way to pick you up! I'm almost there!" Did I mention that she's 1 year older tan me and has her driver's licence? "Okay! I'm getting ready now. See yeah when you get here. Bye" "Laters." I hung up quickly, grabbed some clothes, and sprinted to the bathroom. Once I was done taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I heard the door bell ring. I rushed to it already knowing that it was Indie. "Come on in." I said pulling her into a tight embrace. I let go after 5 seconds then went over to the fridge getting out the cereal and milk. "You gonna eat anything?" "Nope. I already ate." She stated while popping the 'P'. "Oh. Ok." When I was done eating it was almost 7. "We better get going. We gotta be at mall before seven to start our Mega Hang Out Day!" She rushed me out the door and grabbed her keys. We ran towards her car. See? She takes thins thing too seriously! She believes that we need to start our hang out day at seven AM.

**7:10 AM**

"Ohhhh Myyyyy Goshhhh! We're later! By ten minutes!" Indie shouted looking around. This is by far the only mall that I know of that's open 24/7. She sprinted to the doors of the mall and I followed behind at a more reasonable pace. "Roza! Hurry!" I picked up my pace to jogging. "Coming!" Within seconds I was there standing beside Indie who was taking deep breaths and holding a hand over her heart. "You shouldn't have ran." I informed her while smirking. We picked out a couple of outfits and tried them out. One of my outfits was a red tank top with the number '10' in black and dark red skinny jeans. Indie however, only had multiply bathing suits. We tried on all the clothes and left that store with only 2 outfits.

**9:04 AM**

We're now in Burlington Coat Factory shopping for some jackets and jeans. "This place has everything thrown around!" Indie exclaimed. What she meant was that if you've seen a green jacket, the same green jacket would be on the other side of the store, that type of thing. "Let's go then." I suggested already walking to the front of the store. We ended up leaving the store with nothing in our hands. After two more hours of shopping, I decided that we should get our nails done.

**11:25 AM**

As we were sitting in the waiting room, I looked out the window. Some little boy was sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and was about to turn around when he knocked on the glass and made a crazy face. I thought for a moment before mimicking his crazy face. I turned fully around, sitting on my knee's. I was actually having fun during all of this, even though I looked like a complete fool. After copying each other a few more times we chose to come up with our own faces. We continued our little war until his mom came and took him. I sighed then turned around. They finally called on us right after I turned around. I picked a purplish-blue with a flower design. My best friend picked out pink hearts as her design and Hot pink as the background. When they were done, Indie drove us to McDonald's.

**12:43 PM**

"Two Big Mac's please and two fruit punches." "Ok that'll be $6.27." She drove up and paid, also giving them a tip. We got our food and headed to my house to watch some movies. I had convinced her earlier that we shouldn't spend so much money. The ride home was silent an awkward type of silent "Indie, you Ok? All day you've seemed to have something on your mind." 'Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry, Im Ok." She reassured me. "Whatever you say Ma'am." I teased, smirking. She hate's it when I call her"Ma'am". She playfully pushed me. "Oh shut up!" We both started laughing as she pulled up in my drive-way. I took out my keys and practically flew to the door. I threw the door open and quickly closed it. "MEMBER I HAVE YOUR FOOD OUT HERE WITH ME! IMMA EAT IT IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR IN 3...2...-" Indie threatened thus making me open the door for her before she got to 3. Rozi text me that he wasn't coming home tonight, which was fine by me. Since he'll be outta the house I might have a slumber party. "Grab a bathing suit after this we're gonna go to the bowling ally then to the beach." No wonder she was buying bikini's when we were at the mall.

I picked out my pink bikini that had black polka dots and put it on under my original clothes. Indie picked out a bikini that looked like the American Flag and put that under her original clothes. Once we finished we hopped in the car and drove off to the Bowling Ally. 'Jim's Bowl-A-Rama' Is what the sign a few feet above the entrance read. I entered first with Indie following close behind. In-side was dark but the had colorful lights flashing everywhere, not missing an inch of the place. "It looks so awesome in here!" I stated as we went to go get our bowling shoes. As we walked closer, I noticed Max _and_ Jayson was here. Not that I like Jayson but Indie does, actually they're already dating. I hid behind Indie, She gave me a questioning look until she noticed that Max was here. She's the only person that knows I like him.

"Hey Indie!" Jayson greeted before walking over to her and kissing her cheek. I groaned, but a little to loudly cause Jayson heard me. "Ayy Roza, why you hiding?" I shot up and stepped away from behind. "What? Me? Hiding? Noooo. I was just, um, l-looking for my contacts!" _Nice save, Roza _I thought as I mentally face-palmed. "Okay?" Max looked over to us, saw me, and his face lit up like a christmas tree. "Hey Roza!" He ran over to me pulling me into a hug that lasted for exactly 8.5 seconds. It would have lasted longer if Jayson didn't tease Max. I know what you're thinking _Why the heck is this girl counting how long he hugs her? _The answer to that my good friend is that ever since me and Max started hanging out again, his hugs began to seem longer. The longest hug he ever gave me lasted 13.8 seconds, when he pulled back he was blushing! Sometimes I wonder if he likes me...But then again, I don't wanna turn into one of those couples that started out as friends. "So when are you two getting married?" Jayson asked. I turned around because I knew I started blushing. "Me and Roza are just friends." Max defended. "Why don't Indie and I get out shoes and meet up with you guys over there?" I suggested just to make Jayson go away. It's not that I find him annoying...yeah I find him annoying especially when he make's it obvious that I like Maxi. I wonder if Jayson knows...

**2:23 PM**

Maxi and I were beating everyone at bowling. After the game was over we played another round, but this time it was Girls VS. Boys. "You are so going down!" I declared as we started the game. Just as I predicted, Girls won. "Why don't we play another game, but this time I pair up with Jayson?" I asked. Everyone agreed and got into place. "So, you and Max?" He whispered so that only I could hear. "No, you and Indie." "But you do like Max. I know that for a fact." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. How that heck did he know that? "If you don't like him, then why did you kiss him at the party?" Ok, now I'm confused I kissed Max? What else did I do? Tell him I'm a wizard? Never going to one of Jayson's parties again. "I-I what?" "Yup. You heard me. Kiss. Not on the cheek, but on the lips." "T-that's not possible!" I said it so loud Max and Indie set their attention to us. I just awkwardly waved as they returned their attention to the game. "We don't I take you home after the game and we finish our conversation then?" "Can't. Indie and I are going to the beach after this." As soon as I said that, I totally regretted it. "Then it's settled Max and I are coming along! Indie and Max goes to the beach in her car, while you and I go to the beach in my car!" Jayson said excitedly. "No no no no no! You are _not_ coming along!" "So you let Max come along but not me?" "What are you talking about?" "You said _you_ are not coming along, not _you guys_!" "Does it matter? It still had the same thought behind it! This conversation makes no sense." I admitted "Yeah but how does sense make sense when it has none? That means me and Max can tag along with you and Indie if this confuses you!" He said fast halfway confusing me. I stared at him like he was crazy. "Yes?" "Great! Its settled then. Max and I are coming with you guys." I rolled my eyes as we turned away from the conversation and payed more attention to the game.

**3:05 PM**

"STAR SHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLYYYYYYY! HANDS UP AND TOUCH THE SKYYYYYY!" Jayson was blasting the music and yelling the lyrics to every song that played. Not only that, but he was driving as if he was in a car chase. Im pretty surprised that we didn't get pulled over. Boy, I wonder about that boy some times... It seemed to take eternity just to get there! Once there, I quickly opened the down and flew out hugging the sand. "LAND SWEET LAND! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" "Pipe it down, Okay? People are starting to stare." I got up and looked around for Indie's car. It was no where to be found. Just the I see her and Max pull up with the music blasting and them screaming out the lyrics. "You two are perfect for each other. No doubt there." I said putting a piece of hair behind my ear the walking up to the car. She looked at me the turned down the volume. "Can I help you?" She asked running a hand through her hair. "Yes Ma'am. Will yo please turn of the music?" She looked over at my friend who just shock his head 'No', then she turned back to me. "NEVER!" "No, seriously. Lets get on the beach. Like, now." "Fine, but just know that Im going to get revenge on you for calling me "Ma'am"." She warned while waving her index finger around. I just laughed and started my short journey down to the shore.

* * *

**3:12 PM**

**Indie POV**

Jayson, Max, and I followed Roza down to the beach. It was like a hill from the cars to down there. Every few seconds Jayson and Max would horse around then tumble down the hill for a while until they got back up and did it again. "Guys! Stop playing around we're in public!" I shouted as the fell down again for like, the millionth time. "You're not the boss of me!" Max yelled getting up. "Yeah, but she's kinda the boss of me. So..." Jayson pointed out awkwardly. He nodded then left Jayson alone until we caught up with Roza. Roza and I kicked off our sandals whereas the boys took a long time to untie there shoes, take 'em off the feet, then put them by our stuff. Ro turned around then knock her crush down. "Sorry!" She was about to help him up when Jayson and I kicked her butt sending her flying onto Max. We laughed as they were about to get up. "Ooo! Roza, Max! Wait here, me and Indie are gonna go over there and get us all some ice cream. Bye!" Jayson told them, a plan suddenly forming in his head. "Wait! You don't know what we want!" Max called back as we sped away. "Well to bad!" I called back. _This should give them some time to flirt _I thought as we reached the Ice Cream stand. Roza likes Max and he likes her, thing is, they wont admit it in front of each other. And I have no idea why. When we got back with the deserts, they were in deeply engaged in conversation. Their faces only inches apart. "Hey guys!" We yelled, making them fall of the rocks they were sitting on top of. "Don't come out of no where like that!" My best friend snapped. "Well sorry," I apologized, stretching out the word' 'Sorry'. She smiled apolitically "Sorry for yelling at y'all." "Ehh. its OK." Jayson attempted to reassure her. She just faked a laugh then took a random Ice Cream from Me and started to devour it. "Hey! That one was mine!" I joked trying to get it back. "Too bad!" She pretended to cough in it while I aimlessly tried to take it from her.

After we all finished eating the Ice Cream, we waited thirty minutes, talking the whole time, before we got into the water. And let me just say, it was crazy.

**YAY! Another chap. up and might I just say. This was wayyyyy longer than I thought it would be! I really wish that you all enjoyed this chapter! I took me awhile considering that I had tons of homework, but eventually I finished and BAMM! This awesome chap. is here! Stick around for the next chapter, see y'all later!**

**So, Yeah ;)**

**P.s. Is it me or does anyone else notice how fond I am of winky faces?**


	5. The Fight

**Heh-Heh... Why****_ Hello_**** There! Is anyone enjoying this story as much as I am? I hope so... Anywhoops, heres the 5th Chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Indie POV**

After we all finished eating the Ice Cream, we waited thirty minutes, talking the whole time, before we got into the water. And let me just say, it was crazy. We were play fighting in the water, slashing water on each other(And on random people we didn't even know), running in the water, and some other stuff. I know this doesn't sound like much fun and all, but it was fun to us. And thats really all that matters...I think. What time it was by now, it was getting dark(And a pretty sunset was coming!) So we chose to go home and just watch TV at Max's house. "I call riding in Jayson's car! Max yelled. Leaving me and Roza to ride in my car. "Fine by me." Roza mumbled. "What do yuo mean? Dont you wanna be alone with him?" I asked, smirk on my face, nudging her with me elbow. "Not nice nor funny." She whined. "How is that not nice? And it _is_ funny." "The fact that I like Max or that I'm not very good with my powers?" "Both."

**Roza POV**

"How is that not nice? And it _is_ funny." "The fact that I like Max or that I'm not very good with my powers?" "Both." This just might be the second time Indie's randomly brought this up. Like my brother, I barely know how to say spells and usually do them wrong. What am I talking about you ask? Heh, I've seemed tohave missed to say this tad bit of information. I, Roza Precioso Berroa, am a wizard. Yup, and the reason I don't know any spells? My parents are usually out on vacations. MORE HOUSE PARTIES FOR ME! Although I never actually go through with that... Anyway, Indie knows I'm a wizard because she is one too. Hopefully Max and Jayson are too, or at least something on the lines of that. "What type of best friend are you?" I asked pushing her up towards her car. "An Awesome. Duh!" I sighed then rolled my eyes. "Diffidently not! You think Max is stupid!" "Dude, thats because he is! He thinks that robots will one day rule the world and he also believed that 2012 would happen! But we're still livin' now!" She had a point, but a lot of thought that it would happen, Right? "Those don't count." I said once we got to her car and got inside. "Then what does? I've got a long list of things that prove that he's not as smart as you think he is!" I shook my head "Hey! This is my song! Turn up the volume!" I demanded all while changing the subject. "Omg! I love this song!" It was playing Closer by Ne-yo. "And I swear I know her face, I just don't know who you are." We sang as she drives recklessly to the place Max calls home.

We got there without a ticket and safely. "I really need to learn how to drive, cause one of these days your crazy driving is gonna get me killed." I stated walking up the stairs. "I'm not that bad." She said waving it off. We met Jayson and Max on the couch watching Adventure Time. "How dare you guys start watching TV without us?" Indie questioned standing right in front of it, blocking the boys from seeing what was going on. Jayson stood up and walked over to her. "Sorry but-" He picked her up and put her down on the couch. Max and I started laughing while my best friend just sat there, pouting because she was defeated. "Come on! Cheer up!" I patted her head "No." She was still pouting "Dude, it's not that serious " Jayson got up and sat next to her. "I got this." I reassured me taking the seat next to her. He gave her a hug "I'm swoie. Pwease forgive mwe?" He asked trying to sound like a baby. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "That seemed to do the trick. All that was entirely LAME!" Max exclaimed. I gave him a high-five to show that I agreed. "Whatever. Maybe if you two got together and experienced this same moment, it wouldn't be some lame." Jayson told us, smirking until we came upon an awkward silence. I stood there looking at Indie, next her boyfriend, then Max, and then back at Indie. I turned all my attention to the Show. I guess I never noticed that it changed to The Regular Show. After it was over Indie changed it to some romantic movie, making the moment a little more awkward. I glared at here, to which she responded with a mouthed 'Sorry' and a simply shrug. I blushed when Max put his arm around my shoulders. Cliché, Something like out of the movies, He better not kiss me or anything, not that I would enjoy it. _Bing! _My phone sound, indicating that I have a Text message.

_This Summer, would you like to hang out with me and my Family?  
~Maxi_

He can't be serious. He's sitting right next to me and he could just ask me? Wow. "You know your sitting right next to me, right?" He looked at me and smiled then pointed at my phone and moved his thumbs around to make it look like he was texting. I rolled my eyes and sighed, but text him back anyway.

_Dude, ur right next 2 me && maybe. Id hav 2 ask my mum && danny so yeah ;) Bt i kno theyll most likely say yes~RoRo_

_Ok. I think we r goin to a dock house~Maxi_

_Yay! Tht sounds AWESOME! ;D~RoRo_

_Lol~Maxi_

_Tht sounds like taxi if u think about it Lol~RoRo_

Max let out a small laugh,

_Watevr ur juz jealous!~Taxi_

_Lolziez u kno u just txtd me 'Taxi' right?~RoRo_

_Shit! I didnt notice!~MAXI_

_Lmao watch the movie TAXI~RoRo_

* * *

The movie was finally over and Jayson was asleep. "Hey love birds! Whats up?" Alex, Max's sister that I barely know, asked coming down the stairs.  
"Who you talking to?" Maxi asked peaking over his shoulder to look at Alex. "Duhh! You and Roza!" "We're not dating! Nor are we 'Love Birds'." "Keep lying to your-self. You know you want him!" I rolled my eyes and walking over to the fridge to get something to eat. "Whats that?" "Whats what?" I asked looking around. "That. In your boot." Alex pointed out, putting a spoon full of yogurt into her mouth. "Oh nothing. Just for some video game." "What video game?" "The Mythical World Of Wizards And Warlocks." "Really? Can I see it?" If you haven't noticed, she's referring to my wand. That I forgettably keep in my Knee High Converse. "I don't know... I'm very protective... of my toys. You see-." "Dude, hand it over." I sighed and did as I was told, ever so slowly. Maybe she could keep a secret?

"OH MYYYY GOSHH! YOU'RE A WIZARD!" Nope. I bet not. "Eeek! Keep it down! You can't tell anyone! It's like the-" "No worries! Max, Justin and I are _also_ wizards!" I stood there with my jaw dropped. OOOOOMMMMMMMGGGGG! THIS IS SOOO FREAKIN' AWESOME! "Really?" Was all Indie and I could say. Indie jumped over the couch and hugged Alex. Maxi was looking at me as if I was a golden trophy that he'd won. :Wait, is Indie a wizard, other or moral?" Max asked "Wizard!" Indie answered cheerfully. "This has to be this best discovery I've ever made my life." I admitted

An hour later of discussing our lives as wizards and it was time for me to go home. Jayson was still sleeping during that time though. "See you guys at school! Bye!" Indie drove me home. "Today wasn't so bad." I said after 5 minutes of silence fell upon us. "It's 9 do you think your parents would mine?" She asked, concern full in her voice. "There on vacation, member?" "Riiiight," Realization now hitting her mind. "Forgot. Can I crash at your place then? I forgot my house keys at home." "Didn't I tell you to put your car keys and house keys together?" "Yeah, but you get mixed up when both keys look so similar!" "How do they even- Nevermind. Turn up the music." "So sick." "Really? Are you OK?" "Wha? Oh! I thought we were naming songs!" We laughed at her stupidity. And she calls Max stupid!

**~Next Day~  
_Monday_  
**

I woke up on my couch. I remember how when I got home, me and Indie were watching different scary movies, and as scared out of our minds as we were, we slept in the TV room. "WAKE UP INDIE! WE GOTTA GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" My voice echoed from inside the TV room. "Wha? Noooo." She mumbled into the ground. "Yes. Get your butt up!" I demanded softly kicking her sides. "Fine. You win." She got up slowly, then plopped down onto the couch. I shook my head at her before getting up and going into my room to pick out something to wear. "Perdy!"I semi-yelled examining the outfit I chose. It was my old skateboard, a nice dress that had flowers all over it, sneakers(Lol I do that sometimes) and some jewelry plus make up. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, brushed my hair, and got ready for school.

"Im riding my skate board to school! Laters!" I hollered grabbing an apple in the process before I flew out the door and began my shout journey to school. I bet my best friend is still sleeping. She might be late for school, or might not show up at all! Oh well...

* * *

**Jeydon POV**

I impatiently waited for Roza to get to school. I wanna to ask her out on a date and school was about to start in any second. "Watch out!" A voice on the other side of the hall way warned. People jumped out of the way quickly. Roza was on a skate board and riding threw the halls. What she had on make her look more beautiful than she usually is. Even though I haven't known her for that long...

"Hey Roza!" She turned around, looking rather confused. "It's me, Jeydon." Ohh, yeah. Hey Jey." Even with my hair covering my eyes, I could still see her gorgeous face. "I have a question I've been dying to-" "Sup Ro! You know how to ride a skate board? Cool!" Max was the only boy standing in my way. I see the way they look at each other. She likes him and he likes her, but even with that known, they're not dating. "Hi, Maxi" She came up to him and gave him a hug. I'll admit, I am jealous but once she see how much better I am than him, she'll be all over me." Indie wouldn't get up, so I had to." He nodded then opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before anything came out. "So as I was saying, do you wanna go on a date with me Roza?" She smiled at me. I'll take that as a yes. "Sure, Jeydon." I scribbled my number on a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Text me your address later and I'll pick you up at eight, OK?" "OK." I swaggered off to class. Nothing could ruin this perfect day.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Sup Ro! You know how to ride a skate board? Cool!" I greeted walking up to Roza and some boy. Crap! It's Jeydon from Jayson's party! "Hi, Maxi" She walked up to me and gave me big hug. "Indie wouldn't get up, so i had to." She explained. I nodded my head in understanding. I finally worked up enough courage to ask her out. I'm taking a big risk here...I opened my mouth, but before anything could escape my from my lips, Jeydon spoke up. "So as I was saying, do you wanna go on a date with me Roza?" No. Say no! She smiled at him. "Sure, Jeydon." NOOOOOO! He wrote his number down for her. "Here's my number. Text me your address later and I'll pick you up at eight, OK?" "OK." "What?" I stared at Roza as if she was insane "What?" She asked clearly confused "You can't go on a date with _him_!" She chuckled "So do you suddenly control who I date now?" She asked jokingly "No, but you can't go on a date with Jeydon!" "Why not?" "Because!" "Because?" "Because I said so!" "You're not the boss of me!" "What I say goes! You're not going on a date with him!" My eyes widened. What did I just say? "Fa-well-I-this." I stumbled over my words. Before I even had the chance to find the right words, she slapped me then stormed off towards the stairs. "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, MAX!" She yelled, stomping up the stairs. I looked around, every single person in the hall was staring at me. I rushed off to class. I usually don't start arguments, especially not with people I care about...

**Err My Goshiez! I tried to get this updated sooner but my stupid computer froze and erased most of my work! I had to start over! I personally think my original was better... but now you'll never know...ALSO: EMG! SHE SLAPPED MAX! THEY GOT INTO A FIGHT! HE WAS GOING TO ASK HER OUT! JEYDON AND ROZA ARE GOING ON A DATE! ERRRRRRR MYYYYY GOOOOOSHIEZ! SOOOOOO MUCH HAPPENING! Hmmm...Poor Max. STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! YAY! ~Hope You All Enjoyed~ LOLZIEZ! :3**

**~LOLZIEZ~**

**So, Yeah ;)**


	6. Mentally Crying Authors Note

EMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER!

I might not be updating for a while cause I'm starting to lose interest in this story and I'm thinking about writing a new story for '39 Clues' soooo I'm sorry if you're totally in love with this story! I might update it...maybe. But I don't know for sure... Love you guys still! Hope you can forgive me! DONT LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU AND NEED YOU! •_•

Well I guess this is good bye for now(Good Bye)

~LOLZIEZ~

So, Yeah


	7. My Reflection On Things

**Tehee... Im back and with much inspiration! Or just a little inspiration, but still the same thing... I think. Anywhoops! ~Enjoy ;)**

_**Max POV**_

_"Sup Ro! You know how to ride a skate board? Cool!" I greeted walking up to Roza and some boy. Crap! It's Jeydon from Jayson's party! "Hi, Maxi" She walked up to me and gave me big hug. "Indie wouldn't get up, so i had to." She explained. I nodded my head in understanding. I finally worked up enough courage to ask her out. I'm taking a big risk here...I opened my mouth, but before anything could escape my from my lips, Jeydon spoke up. "So as I was saying, do you wanna go on a date with me Roza?" No. Say no! She smiled at him. "Sure, Jeydon." NOOOOOO! He wrote his number down for her. "Here's my number. Text me your address later and I'll pick you up at eight, OK?" "OK." "What?" I stared at Roza as if she was insane "What?" She asked clearly confused "You can't go on a date with him!" She chuckled "So do you suddenly control who I date now?" She asked jokingly "No, but you can't go on a date with Jeydon!" "Why not?" "Because!" "Because?" "Because I said so!" "You're not the boss of me!" "What I say goes! You're not going on a date with him!" My eyes widened. What did I just say? "Fa-well-I-this." I stumbled over my words. Before I even had the chance to find the right words, she slapped me then stormed off towards the stairs. "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, MAX!" She yelled, stomping up the stairs. I looked around, every single person in the hall was staring at me. I rushed off to class. I usually don't start arguments, especially not with people I care about..._

* * *

**Roza POV**

I had stormed off to class. How could Max think that he controls me? Its not like he owns me. I threw my things on the ground and slumped in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest. Later on would be Jeydon and I's date. I don't know if I even want to go on a date with him. He's alright but, Max is where my heart is. I put my feet on the desk and glared at anyone that stared. I didn't feel like being bothered . Class went by fast. Matter of fact, ever class went by fast, but in a blur. I walked towards my locker when Indie stopped me. "OMG! I HEARD YOU AND MAX GOT INTO A FIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I spun around fast with my eyes wide open. My eyes returned to there normal size as I explained to her what had happened, to even detail. "Woah, he needs to apologize." Was all she said after I was done explaining. I nodded in agreement and we went home. "So you're going on a date with that Jeydon dude? Cool." I shrugged. "Ehh... I don't know If I still wanna. I was just doing it to be nice." She smiled. "You're just too nice. You know that right?" I frowned. "I am not!" After that, we got into a friendly argument that she'd end up winning. I got out my keys and opened my front door. We went straight to my room and started playing video games. Close to around 7 Indie left and I started to get ready for my date. "Are you finally going on a date with Max?" Rozi asked in complete relief. I got mad again, just hearing his name today got me mad. "No. I hate him! He thinks he owns me ad what not." I stated angrily. Rozi looked confused. "What'd he say?" "He said "_You can't go on a date with him!_" Then he said "_What I say goes! You're not going on a date with him!_"." I said mimicking his voice. Rozi started laughing. "I don't get it. Whats so funny?" His laughing calmed. "You don't get it? Him doing that means- You'll figure out for your self." He left the room chuckling. Weirdo.

Once I was done getting ready, I heard a knock at the door. Its eight already? I walked over and opened the door. A smile formed across his face, his eyes covered by his black hair. "You look nice." He greeted. "Thanks. So were are we going?" I asked eagerly. "Krasmimatic Loow." I tilted my head. "Never heard of it." Hw shrugged. "Its a restaurant." I nodded as he took my hand in his and lead me to a car that I suppose is his. Hopefully I won't regret this...

**Sowwie it was short! I just wanted to leave it as a sort of chift hangger. Love yins anyhow :) Stay around for next possible chapter. Check out my other stories and tell me how they are? If you do, I'll love yin a thousand times more! ~Makes messed up heart with hands~ LOOOOOOVE YIIIIIINS!**

**So,Yeah ;)**


End file.
